Sleepless in Ponyville/Gallery
Prologue Rainbow Dash with bits in her hoof S3e06.png|Rainbow Dash putting in her two bits Rainbow Dash capturing coins in hoof S3E6.png|Dashie being awesome while smiling. Pony looks out his window S3E06.png|What a perfect shot of Ponyville. Sweetie Drops trotting along S3E6.png|Walking along minding her own business. Scootaloo getting near Sweetie Drops S3E6.png|Here comes Scootaloo! Sweetie Drops looking at Scootaloo S3E6.png|Sweetie Drops thought she saw something speedy...and orangey. Shoeshine and Cherry Berry talking S3E6.png|Shoeshine and Cherry Berry having a nice conversation. Shoeshine and Cherry Berry conversing S3E6.png|Two ponies talking to each other. Before all tangled S3E6.png|I'm coming through! Scootaloo going past Shoeshine and Cherry Berry S3E6.png|WHOOSH! Shoeshine Cherry Berry tornadoes S3E6.png|Spinning ponies. all tangled up S3E6.png|What a twisted hairdo! Amethyst staring at Scootaloo S3E6.png|Scootaloo speeding through Ponyville. Golden Harvest clenching teeth S3E6.png|Watch out, Golden Harvest. Golden Harvest jumping out of Scootaloo's path S3E6.png|Golden Harvest jumping out of the way. Shoeshine staring at Scootaloo from a distance S3E6.png|This scene seems like a video game spoof. Minuette gazing at Scootaloo S3E6.png|Watch out Minuette! Shoeshine dodging Scootaloo S3E6.png|Shoeshine jumping out of the way. Granny Smith appears S3E6.png|Granny Smith, out on a stroll. Granny smith S3E6.png|Granny Smith, what are you doing?! Granny Smith changing posture S3E6.png Granny Smith winks S3E6.png|";)" Scootaloo landing back on her scooter S3E6.png|Coming to a stop. Scootaloo beginning to accelerate S3E6.png|Scootaloo. Scootaloo landing with a scooter S3E6.png|Ooh yeah, the faster I go, the more awesome I'll look. Scootaloo looking to the right S3E6.png|Looking for a ramp to ride over. Scootaloo worried S3E6.png|Scootaloo sees danger! ponies arguing S3E6.png|Incoming ramp. ponies notice S3E6.png|Oh noes! Scootaloo preparing to go over cart S3E6.png|I can do this! Scootaloo on the cart S3E6.png|Take-off! Scootaloo jumping off ramp S3E6.png|The ponies watching Scootaloo. Ponies noticing Scootaloo in the air S3E6.png|The townsfolk are really amazed. Scootaloo flying S3E06.png|Scootaloo is falling with style! Nice moves, kid S3E6.png|"Nice moves, kid." Scootaloo stopping in mid-air S3E6.png|Wait, did Rainbow Dash just compliment me on my moves?! Scootaloo stunned by Rainbow S3E6.png|They like me! They really like me! Lands in hay S3E6.png|Safe landing. Cow eats hay S3E6.png Cow eating Scootaloo's tail S3E6.png Scootaloo sees cow S3E6.png|Excuse me. Going camping Checkers S3E6.png|Pony checkers. Scootaloo 'Then, all of a sudden' S3E06.png|This filly is slowly turning into a mini-Rainbow Dash! Scootaloo goes up to the ladder S3E06.png|"Then she was like..." Scootaloo re-saying what Rainbow Dash said to her S3E06.png|"Nice moves kid!" Apple Bloom 'Woooow' S3E06.png|Apple Bloom seems amazed by this. Sweetie Belle 'She really said that' S3E06.png|"She really said that!" Scootaloo LoL face 2 S3E6.png|Don't worry Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo isn't lying. Scootaloo 'teach me everything she knows' S3E06.png|Sweetie Belle seems surprised with Scootaloo's arm around her. Scootaloo "And become like my big sister!" S3E6.png|Scootaloo looking very excited while Sweetie and Apple Bloom are confused. Scootaloo bites her lips S3E06.png|I am too happy to notice your confused expression. Apple Bloom 'I dunno about all that' S3E06.png|You lie. Sweetie Belle 'It was a really nice compliment and all' S3E06.png|What a long neck you have Scootaloo. Remember in Hearts and Hooves Day? Scootaloo 'I know, I know' S3E06.png|I guess, I should work on my moves more. Scootaloo 'But all that stuff' S3E06.png|That sounds awesome. Apple Bloom 'Sure' S3E06.png|Are you sure Scootaloo? Sweetie Belle 'Absolutely' S3E06.png|Scootaloo, pretty excited. Scootaloo walking towards the window S3E06.png|Is that Rainbow Dash outside? Scootaloo looking out of the window S3E06.png|Off, goes the most awesome flier. Apple Bloom 'Applejack and I are supposed to be campin' up' S3E06.png|You can always come camping with Applejack and I. Scootaloo 'Really' S3E06.png|She's practically buzzing with excitement. Apple Bloom 'Sure!' S3E06.png|"Sure!" Sweetie Belle 'I wanna go' S3E06.png|"I wanna go." Apple Bloom rolls eyes S3E06.png|Sweetie Belle, it wouldn't be an adventure without all three CMC's. Apple Bloom 'of course you can go!' S3E06.png|"Of course you can go!" Sweetie Belle 'And I'll get Rarity to come too!' S3E06.png|Sweetie Belle is happy Sweetie Belle looking sinister S3E06.png|Sweetie Belle comes up with a plan. Rarity I despise S3E6.png|"I despise." Rarity camping S3E6.png|"Camping!" Rarity all of that S3E6.png|"All of that..." Rarity 'nature' S3E06.png|"Ugh! NATURE!" Rarity weird face S3E6.png|Weird face Rarity is making. Sweetie Belle 'if you don't wanna spend time with me' S3E06.png|Sweetie Belle preparing the cute face. Sweetie Belle sad S3E6.png|Sweetie Belle's sad puppy dog eyes maneuver. Sweetie Belle smiling S3E06.png|Works everytime! Rarity ting oh S3E6.png|It's SUPER EFFECTIVE! Sweetie Belle 'Told you she'd wanna go' S3E06.png|"Told you she'd wanna go" Apple Bloom and Scootaloo walking S3E06.png|Scootaloo and Apple Bloom. Applejack 'You packed bug spray' S3E06.png|Scootaloo and Apple Bloom meeting up with Applejack Apple Bloom showing the bug spray S3E6.png|I brought the bug spray! Apple Bloom 'You got the canteens' S3E06.png|Happy Apple sisters. Applejack Canteen S03E06.png|I brought the canteen! Applejack 'Looks like we're all set then' S3E06.png|Applejack telling Scootaloo that Dash is already at their camp site. Applejack, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo in shock S03E06.png|Oh my Celestia! Rarity going camping S3E06.png|Rarity, you look like a gangsta! Rarity Full Cart S03E06.png|You are a pack rat! Rarity classic moment S3E6.png|A classic Rarity moment. Applejack pointing at the cart full of Rarity's things S3E06.png|Rarity, we're camping not moving! Rarity good outfit shot S3E6.png|A nice shot of Rarity's pleasant dress or outfit, whatever you call it. Rarity making a point S3E6.png|Making a point of being prepared...a bit too prepared. Rarity right again S3E6.png|When the sunglasses come down you know Rarity is right. Scootaloo looking around S3E06.png|Scootaloo looking everywhere for Rainbow Dash Scootaloo 'what about Rainbow Dash' S3E06.png|But wait, didn't you say that you invited Rainbow Dash too?! Applejack informing Scootaloo that Rainbow Dash will be meeting them S3E06.png Scootaloo smile S3E06.png|Oh right, I knew I could trust Applejack. Waterfall and hill climb S3E6.png|This is some nice scenery. Applejack, Rarity and the CMC walking S3E06.png|Doing the long hike in the hills. Walking around the cliffside S3E6.png|Heigh ho, heigh ho. It's off to camp we go! Applejack 'The last thousand times you asked that' S3E06.png|Stop looking at me like that. Applejack 'This time, it's actually yes' S3E06.png|Here we are! Applejack pointing at Rainbow flying S3E06.png|Rainbow Dash is here! Rainbow about to kick through trees S3E06.png Rainbow Dash slicing through trees S3E6.png|RD's tree-chopping awesomeness Rainbow holding logs S3E6.png|Logs gathered. Rainbow holding logs 2 S3E6.png Rainbow dropping the logs S3E6.png Rainbow heading into the river S3E6.png|Rainbow Dive! Rainbow going out of the river S3E6.png|SPLASH! Rainbow about to spin S3E6.png Rainbow tossing rocks S3E6.png|Exalted Heaven-Rocking Camping Technique! Rock circle S3E6.png|Rocks in the formation of a circle Scootaloo in awe at Rainbow S3E6.png|A very nice close-up of Scootaloo feeling amazed Rainbow brushing off dust S3E6.png|Oh my gosh, she's even more cool in person. Scootaloo beginning to talk to herself S3E6.png Scootaloo 'Just play it cool' S3E6.png|"Just play it cool." Scootaloo strange expression S3E6.png|Be epic. Scootaloo trying to look friendly S3E6.png Scootaloo approaching Rainbow S3E6.png|"Hey Rain..." Scootaloo bumping into log S3E6.png|Scootaloo trips mid sentence. Scootaloo in mid air S3E6.png|Epic fumble! Scootaloo rolling log S3E6.png Scootaloo ball S3E6.png|Scootaloo is a circle. Scootaloo rolling up tree S3E6.png Rainbow Dash watching Scootaloo spin S3E6.png|Ooh! That's gotta hurt! Rainbow Dash dodging Scootaloo S3E6.png Scootaloo thud S3E6.png|Thud! Scootaloo after landing S3E6.png Scootaloo ouch S3E6.png|Oh, ow, ow, ow! Scootaloo fake cough S3E6.png|Fighting back tears. Scootaloo 'Hey Rainbow Dash' S3E6.png|No need to worry about me... Scootaloo 'What's up?' S3E6.png|...I'm cool like a fool in a swimming pool! Rainbow looking at Scootaloo from above S3E6.png|We are not impressed. Rainbow 'What took you guys so long' S3E6.png Applejack 'some of us didn't pack as light as the others' S3E06.png Applejack and Apple Bloom setting up a tent S3E06.png|The Apple sisters are preparing to build their own tent. Applejack pushing down the nail S3E06.png Apple Bloom pulling a rope S3E06.png|Pull Apple Bloom, pull. Applejack's and Apple Bloom's tent is set up S3E06.png|It's almost like camping with the Boy Scouts. Rainbow Dash flying upwards S3E06.png|On the other hand.... Rainbow nudging Scootaloo S3E6.png Scootaloo shrug S3E6.png Scootaloo 'If that's okay with you' S3E6.png Rainbow Dash messing with Scootaloo's mane S3E6.png|A playful side of Rainbow Dash. Scootaloo funny face S3E6.png|Scootaloo making a funny face Rarity using magic on cart S3E6.png|Rainbow Dash just petted my head, I'm so happy right now Rainbow 'You don't snore do you?' S3E6.png Scootaloo 'Nope' S3E6.png Scootaloo 'No way' S3E6.png Scootaloo 'Not me' S3E6.png Scootaloo 'Never snored' S3E6.png Scootaloo 'A day or night in my life' S3E6.png Scootaloo looking slightly worried S3E6.png|What's that box Rarity's pulling out? Rainbow 'Then you and I' S3E6.png Rainbow Dash 'Get along just fine' S3E6.png|A moment between Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash. Rainbow comforting look at Scootaloo S3E6.png|A moment between Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo. Scootaloo and Rainbow feeling the wind S3E6.png|A blast of wind Rarity setting up her makeshift house S3E6.png|Rarity is setting up her own tent which happens to be the biggest. Rainbow, Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, Applejack gasp at Rarity S3E6.png|Rarity, I can't tell if you're the world's worst camper or the best. Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo and Apple Bloom sees Rarity's tent S3E06.png|Because no camper should be without a portable house Rarity on balcony S3E6.png|Wow, Rarity just looks good. Rarity with vase S3E6.png|Gotta have some creature comforts. Sweetie Belle carries a vase S3E06.png|Sweetie Belle, running over to fetch something from Rarity. Rainbow Dash imitating Rarity S3E6.png|Imitating Rarity. Scootaloo and Apple Bloom laugh S3E06.png|Scootaloo and Apple Bloom, laughing at Rainbow's imitation of Rarity. Rainbow Dash 'Can you get us' S3E06.png|"Seriously though, could you get some wood for the fire?" Scootaloo 'Of course!' S3E06.png|"Of course!" Scary stories Applejack spinning a stick S3E06.png|Lighting the fire just like ye ponies of olde! What...? A fire is formed S3E06.png|A cackling, little campfire. The first campsite S3E06.png|Now is everypony ready for some campfire stories? Rarity holding tea S3E6.png|Thank you Sweetie Belle. Rainbow sees Sweetie Belle about to take a seat S3E06.png|Sweetie Belle, climbing onto the log beside Apple Bloom. Rainbow wants to tell a story S3E06.png|Now...for the scary story....! CMC looks up towards Rainbow S3E06.png|Cutie Mark Crusaders already settled for story time. Scootaloo points at her wings S3E06.png|Jittery Scootaloo. Scootaloo pointing at Rainbow S3E06.png|Scootaloo, pointing to the sky. Scootaloo standing on one hoof S3E06.png|Scootaloo standing on one hoof. Rarity not that one S3E6.png|Oh please not that one. Rarity blushing S3E6.png|Yeah this is making me uncomfortable. Rarity LoL face 11 S3E6.png|Not lying about it. Rainbow 'But probably still the scariest' S3E06.png Rainbow 'You like scary stories, right' S3E06.png|"You like scary stories, right?" Scootaloo scared S3E06.png|Ah! Scootaloo 'Mmhmm' S3E06.png|Dat face. Scary Story S3E6.png|"Ok, maybe not the best story, bit it's still the scariest" (I don't know, that one was definitely traumatic for Rarity) In a forest LIKE THIS S3E6.png|In a forest...LIKE THIS!! Rainbow 'just like this one' S3E06.png Rainbow 'in a forest' S3E06.png Fluttershy forest S3E6.png|Fluttershy wants to hear it too! Rainbow Dash "And then" S3E6.png|Perfect Alignment. Rainbow Dash "Rusty Horseshoe" S3E6.png|Who has my Rusty Horseshoe?? CMC scared S3E06.png|Not me! CMC scardey cats YAY S3E6.png|CutieMark Crusaders Scardey-Cats! YAY!! Rainbow pointing at the CMC S3E06.png|waaaah! Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle screams S3E06.png|We will never sleep again! Rainbow laughing S3E06.png Scootaloo talking to Rainbow Dash S3E6.png|(Cough, I wasn't scared..) O-O Scootaloo pretending not to be scared S3E06.png Rainbow Dash gives Scootaloo a noogie S3E6.png|NOOGIE TIME, YAY. Rainbow on top of Rarity's tent S3E06.png Rainbow standing on top of Rarity's tent S3E06.png|Rainbow Dash is one brave pony. Rainbow 'Fearless' S3E06.png Scootaloo 'Yeah. Fearless' S3E06.png Scootaloo's teeth chattering S3E06.png Rarity don't worry S3E6.png|Don't worry Sweetie Belle you got big sister. Rarity loving comfort S3E6.png|Loving sisterly comfort. Applejack yawns S3E06.png|Time to hit the hay. Applejack 'Think it's about time' S3E06.png|Sleepy Applejack :3 Apple Bloom clinging to Applejack S3E6.png|Looks like Rainbow Dash really scared Apple Bloom. Applejack notices Apple Bloom on her back S3E06.png|You got something on your back there, Applejack. Applejack "No olden pony in our tent" S3E06.png|More noogies! Rarity and Applejack entering their respective tents S3E06.png Scootaloo 'that sure was funny' S3E06.png Scootaloo 'How they were all afraid of the olden pony' S3E06.png Scootaloo using her severed leg as a microphone S3E6.png|Scootaloo using a severed leg as a microphone. Scootaloo 'but not me' S3E06.png|"But not me." Rainbow Dash 'That's because you're tough' S3E06.png Scootaloo rubbing her arm S3E06.png Scootaloo acting tough S3E06.png|Yeah! I'm tough! Scootaloo sees water splashing in front of her S3E06.png|*gasp* What's that?! Scootaloo scared of the splash S3E06.png|Rainbow Dash putting out the fire. Scootaloo back at acting cool S3E06.png Scootaloo acting cool S3E06.png|Scootaloo acting cool for her idol. Scootaloo smiling sinisterly S3E06.png|Fearless Scootaloo. Scootaloo back at being scared S3E06.png The wind blowing S3E06.png|But there's nothing there! Scootaloo 'It's, it's nothing' S3E06.png Scootaloo hears something S3E06.png|Scootaloo hears something. The trees S3E06.png Scootaloo closing her ears S3E06.png Leaves in the wind S3E06.png Scootaloo very scared S3E06.png|My imagination is scary! Scootaloo about to run into the tent S3E06.png|Gotta go far away from here! Scootaloo enters tent S3E06.png Scootaloo on her sleeping bag S3E06.png|Who does that bear belong to I wonder... Snoring Rainbow Dash S03E06.png|Rainbow does not like snoring. Scootaloo still scared S3E06.png|Huh, what was that? Scootaloo about to fall asleep S3E06.png|Reluctantly falling to sleep.... Scootaloo lays down to sleep S3E06.png|....asleep. The wicked old pony Scootaloo wakes up S3E06.png|Spooked Scoots! Scootaloo looks right S3E06.png|What's that? Scootaloo looks left S3E06.png|Who's there? Scootaloo scared 2 S3E06.png Tent zipper opens S3E06.png Scootaloo looks outside the tent S3E06.png Scootaloo peeking out of tent S3E6.png|Hello? Scootaloo in her dream S3E06.png|When did we get transported to a shadowland? Scootaloo 360 S3E6.png|♫ All by myself... ♫ Scootaloo notices something S3E06.png Scootaloo runs away S3E06.png Scootaloo running S3E6.png|♫ don't wanna be.. ♫ Horseshoe S3E6.png|♫ All by my... ♫ Scootaloo frightened S3E06.png Scootaloo keeps running S3E06.png Scootaloo's nightmare S3E6.png The Olden Pony walking S3E06.png Who's got my Horseshoe S3E6.png|♫ ...sel- WHOA!! Scootaloo looks behind S3E06.png Scootaloo running S3E06.png|Run, Scootaloo, run. Scootaloo walking S3E06.png Scootaloo backing up S3E06.png Scootaloo scared by a tree S3E06.png Crazy tree S3E6.png|Giggle at the ghostly! Giggle at the ghostly! DO IT NOW! Scootaloo with the tree branch broken off S3E06.png Scootaloo relieved S3E06.png|Oh, it's nothing. Scootaloo surprised by the Olden Pony S3E06.png|YIKES!!! Horseshoe lady S3E6.png|Eww, you need some makeup. Stat. Scootaloo scared 3 S3E06.png Scootaloo screams S3E06.png|Scootaloo screaming. Scootaloo runs away 2 S3E06.png Scootaloo running through the forest S3E06.png Scootaloo looks at something S3E06.png Luna first appearance in Scootaloo's nightmare S3E6.png|A wild Luna appears! Luna in the forest S3E6.png|Oh, Hi there,Scootaloo. Having a nice Nightmare? Scootaloo has entered the tent S3E06.png Scootaloo trying to wake up Rainbow Dash S3E06.png|You there Rainbow Dash? Youhaveit S3E6.png|YOU DO! Scootaloo wokes up from her nightmare S3E06.png Scootaloo sees Rainbow Dash sleeping S3E06.png Scootaloo having trouble sleeping S3E6.png|Trying hard to stay awake Silhouette of Scootaloo in the tent S3E06.png Continuing their trek Applejack and Apple Bloom rolling their tent S3E06.png|Everypony packing up. Rainbow Dash yawning S3E6.png|Nice hair Rainbow Dash 'What's that noise' S3E06.png Rainbow Dash 'Is there a bug in here' S3E06.png|Do I hear a mosquito or something? Rainbow Dash hits Scootaloo S3E06.png Rainbow Dash 'but I slept like a filly' S3E06.png Scootaloo with her eyes swollen S3E06.png|Oh gosh, her eyes Rainbow 'because we've got a long trek ahead' S3E06.png Scootaloo shielding her eyes from the light S3E06.png Tired Scootaloo S3E6.png|Tired Scoots is tired. Walking in the forest S3E6.png Rarity sleeping S3E06.png Rarity am I sweating S3E6.png|"Am I sweating!" Rarity think I'm sweating! S3E6.png|"I think I'm sweating!" Sweetie Belle Sweating S3E6.png|Hmm, it's almost as if she's trying to make sure Sweetie never asks her to camp again Rarity absolutely worth S3E6.png|"But it's absolutely worth it..." Rarity with my little sister S3E6.png|"To get to spend time with my little sister." Mad Rarity S3E6.png Rarity all the time S3E6.png|"It just feels like this cart is getting heavier all the time!" Scootaloo sleeping on luggage cart S3E6.png|Silly Scootaloo, you aren't a suitcase. Scootaloo waking up S3E06.png Scootaloo 'Dark' S3E06.png Scootaloo takes her scooter S3E06.png|Scootaloo pulling her scooter out of the luggage Scootaloo puts on her helmet S3E06.png|Now how did her scooter end up in all that luggage, we may never know. Scootering past them S3E6.png Rarity off couch S3E6.png|At least Rarity is off the couch. Scootaloo continues riding S3E06.png Talking to Dash S3E6.png Rainbow Dash 'Doesn't matter to me' S3E06.png|"Doesn't matter to me." Scootaloo 'Well, y'know' S3E06.png Scootaloo points behind S3E06.png Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle looking S3E06.png Dash & Scoot Smile S3E6.png Scootaloo riding through the forest S3E06.png Scootaloo yawns S3E06.png|Yawn... Scootaloo feeling sleepy S3E06.png Scootaloo looking sleepy S3E06.png|Scootaloo feeling sleepy Scootaloo sleeping on a scooter S3E06.png|Zzzz....... Scootaloo wokes up shortly after S3E06.png|A bump wakes her up Scootaloo 'Don't fall asleep now' S3E06.png|It's not always simple staying awake. Scootaloo falls asleep again S3E06.png|Sleepdriving Scootaloo almost about to fall off a cliff S3E06.png Scootaloo rides along the cliff S3E06.png|Perfect steering Scootaloo about to get onto the alligator S3E06.png Scootaloo going over an alligator S3E6.png|Over the crocodile across the creek Scootaloo & Alligator S3E6.png Bear with a fish S3E06.png|The bear is trying to eat the fish. Bear about to eat the fish S3E06.png Bear unsuccessful at eating the fish S3E06.png Bear sees its fish gone S3E06.png|Oh, no! Who took my fish? Scootaloo with a fish on her head S3E6.png Scootaloo about to fall off another cliff S3E06.png Scootaloo in the spinning log S3E06.png|Through the log spinning horizontally Scootaloo riding inside the log S3E06.png Scootaloo leaves the log S3E06.png|"And with that time on the course, you're gonna be moving on to the Wipeout Zone!" Scootaloo about to hit the fish S3E06.png Scootaloo getting launched up from her scooter S3E06.png|That scooter had really thrusted this filly! Scootaloo sleeps in the air S3E06.png|Up in the air swift and sleepy Scootaloo lands on the bush S3E06.png|Landing on the bush Scootaloo 'Um... don't come this way!' S3E06.png|Did you all see my amazing landing? Scootaloo 'way better than going through the bushes' S3E06.png The group continuing their trek S3E06.png Scootaloo and Applejack walking together S3E06.png Applejack breaks a twig S3E06.png Scootaloo jumps up S3E06.png|That woke her up! Scootaloo hugging cloud S3E6.png|This would be so much better if I wasn't terrified Applejack sees Scootaloo fall through the ground S3E06.png Applejack sees Scootaloo inside the hole S3E06.png Scootaloo 'Heh, nothing' S3E06.png|"Heh, nothing." Scootaloo 'just thought I heard something' S3E06.png|"Just thought I heard something." Owl hooting S3E06.png Scootaloo freaks out S3E06.png Scootaloo digging a trench S3E06.png Applejack 'You seem a little jumpy' S3E06.png Scootaloo 'Just getting my exercise!' S3E06.png Scootaloo 'You know how important it is' S3E06.png Frog croaking S3E06.png|Two frogs Scootaloo freaks out again S3E06.png Scootaloo 'd-do you need a little help' S3E06.png Rarity that's so sweet S3E6.png|"That's so sweet." Scootaloo becomes the puller S3E06.png|Sweetie Belle's eager for some relief! Scootaloo 'What are friends for' S3E06.png At the second campsite The group approaches their second campsite S3E06.png Applejack 'No need for tents tonight' S3E06.png Applejack points at the cave S3E06.png Scootaloo scared face S3E06.png|Oh no! Not a cave! Rainbow Dash in front of the cave S3E06.png|That's the same cave where the Ursas lived... Scootaloo surprised by Rainbow S3E06.png|Is something the matter Scoots. Scootaloo looking at me S3E6.png|Why are you looking at me like that? Scootaloo 'Uh, of course...' S3E06.png Scootaloo looks at the forest S3E06.png Glowing eyes within the trees S3E6.png Scootaloo looks at Rainbow S3E06.png Scootaloo 'not-scary-at-all forest' S3E06.png Scootaloo walking 2 S3E06.png The eyes in the woods S3E06.png Scootaloo's pupils shrink S3E06.png Scootaloo backs up fast S3E06.png Scootaloo breathing heavily S3E06.png Scootaloo looks at something 2 S3E06.png A couple of branches S3E06.png Scootaloo sigh S3E06.png Scootaloo 'I get those branches' S3E06.png Scootaloo counting down to three S3E06.png Scootaloo looking at the branches S3E06.png|Come on Scootaloo! Come on! Scootaloo sigh 2 S3E06.png|As if I didn't get enough chicken problems from the fandom. Scootaloo on the ground S3E06.png Scootaloo calling the branches S3E06.png|"Here braches, branches, branches!" Scootaloo's face on the ground S3E06.png|Faceplant on the ground Scootaloo gets up S3E06.png Scootaloo hearing S3E06.png The other ponies on the campsite S3E06.png Applejack feeling cold S3E06.png|Brr! It's cold out here! Applejack 'where's that Scootaloo' S3E06.png|When's Scootaloo coming with that firewood? Scootaloo peeking S3E06.png Scootaloo about to run for the branches S3E06.png Scootaloo running for the branches S3E06.png|Run, Scootaloo! Run! Scootaloo about to take the branches S3E06.png Scootaloo takes the branches S3E06.png Scootaloo running with the branches S3E06.png Branches dropped S3E06.png Scootaloo 'Here you go!' S3E06.png|Got the firewood! Rainbow Dash 'That's it' S3E06.png|Just two branches? Scootaloo 'That's all I could find' S3E06.png|It's all I could find! Scootaloo 'cause, y'know' S3E06.png Scootaloo 'aren't that many trees around here!' S3E06.png Scootaloo and the trees S3E06.png|"There aren't that many trees out here." Oh really? Rarity and Sweetie Belle looking at each other S3E06.png|Uh, what? Applejack 'It's all we need' S3E06.png Applejack 'Why don't you sit' S3E06.png Rainbow Dash fussing with a marsh mellow S03E06.png|Rainbow fusses with a marshmallow.... maybe warming it up. Scootaloo quickly sits with Rainbow S3E06.png|Wha! Applejack starting the fire S3E06.png The fire starts S3E06.png Rainbow 'Now, where was I' S3E06.png Rainbow 'Oh yeah' S3E06.png Rainbow 'the scary part' S3E06.png Rainbow laughing evilly S3E06.png Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom smiling at each other S3E06.png Scootaloo 'Hey, I have an idea!' S3E06.png Scootaloo 'How about I tell tonight's story' S3E06.png|How about I tell tonight's story? Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo S3E6.png|Alright. Rainbow 'Just make sure it's a horrible one' S3E6.png|Just make sure it's a horrible one. Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom sat with their sisters S3E6.png Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom pulled close to their sisters S3E6.png|What a sweet shot! :) Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, Rarity and Applejack listening to Scootaloo's story S3E6.png Scootaloo begins telling her story S3E6.png Scootaloo 'Bright' S3E6.png Rarity & Sweetie Belle uhh... S3E6.png|Uhhh...this story. Rarity this is not scary S3E6.png|It's not even scary. Scootaloo 'happy friends' S03E06.png Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo S03E06.png|No offense, Scoots, but G3 is more existential horror. Rainbow 'but it's not a real campfire story' S3E06.png|I didn't mean quite that kind of horrible. Rainbow 'unless somepony's shaking' S3E06.png|Let me show you how it's really done. Rainbow telling her second scary story S3E06.png Rainbow 'are haunted...' S3E06.png Scootaloo gulping S3E06.png Rainbow forming the shadow of the Headless Horse S3E06.png Apple Bloom being held by Applejack S3E06.png Rainbow Dash 'It gallops only at night' S3E06.png Applejack 'does this pony know where it's goin' S3E06.png|Applejack questioning Rainbow Dash's story Rainbow 'not brainless' S3E06.png Rainbow Dash poking up behind log S3E6.png Applejack 'So where's its brain' S3E06.png|She's on to you Rainbow Dash, you might as well end it now. Applejack 'So where is it's brain?' S3E6.png|Soon... The campfire S3E06.png The other ponies hearing the story S3E06.png Rainbow Dash's silhouette S3E6.png|Rainbow Dash, looking scary. Sweetie Belle gasp S3E06.png Sweetie Belle 'Never?' S3E06.png Rainbow shakes her head S3E06.png Rainbow 'Never.' S3E06.png Rarity enjoying fright S3E6.png|Enjoying seeing Sweetie Belle get a good fright. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle hugging their respective sisters S3E06.png Scootaloo trembling S3E06.png|No one to hug. Rarity reassurance S3E6.png|Providing reassurance to Sweetie Belle. Rarity safe with me S3E6.png|"You'll be safe with me tonight." Scootaloo surprised S3E06.png Scootaloo 'time for bed yet, is it?' S3E06.png|"Time for bed yet, is it?" Applejack 'Fraid so, Scootaloo' S3E06.png Scootaloo 'but we haven't' S3E06.png Scootaloo 'any campfire songs yet!' S3E06.png Sweetie Belle 'You don't have to ask me twice!' S3E06.png|"You don't have to ask me twice!" Sweetie Belle pushes Rainbow Dash off rock S3E6.png|Its Sweetie Belle's turn, Rainbow Dash. Sweetie Belle '99 buckets of oats on the wall!' S3E6.png|"99 buckets of oats on the wall, 99 buckets of oats! Take one down, pass it around you got 98 buckets of oats on the wall!" Ponies 'what..' S3E6.png|Nopony is interested... nopony except Scootaloo. Getting tired... S3E6 .png|Everypony's tired except Scoot and Rainbow. Rainbow just looks bored. Sleepy heads S3E6.png|Oh, you sleepyheads... Sweetie Belle 'You got...' S3E6.png|"You got... 40 buckets of oats on the wall!" Scootaloo feeling tired S3E06.png Scootaloo almost about to fall asleep S3E06.png Scootaloo woken up S3E06.png|Whoa! Wake up! Scootaloo smiles S3E06.png|Nopony saw me, right? Sweetie Belle in the air S3E06.png Alarmed S3E6.png|"Oats on the waaaaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllllll!" Sweetie Belle smile S3E06.png|Sweetie Belle looking adorable. Sweetie Belle falls asleep S3E06.png Sweetie Belle sleeping S3E6.png|Now let's do like a wave function and collapse. The group entering the cave S3E06.png The group enters the cave S3E06.png Scootaloo 'just one more song!' S3E06.png Scootaloo sprints into the cave S3E06.png Scootaloo talking to the other ponies S3E06.png Scootaloo talking to Rarity S3E06.png Scootaloo talking to Rainbow Dash S3E06.png Scootaloo talking to Apple Bloom and Applejack S3E06.png Apple Bloom yawning S3E06.png Apple Bloom 'Maybe tomorrow' S3E06.png Apple Bloom falls asleep S3E06.png|Boy, she must've been tired! Scootaloo doesn't feel happy S3E06.png Applejack 'you don't really wanna go to sleep' S3E06.png Scootaloo 'Pfft' S3E06.png Scootaloo 'of course not!' S3E06.png Scootaloo 'I just love camping and hanging out' S3E06.png Scootaloo pointing towards Rainbow Dash S3E06.png Scootaloo 'I don't wanna waste a single minute with sleep!' S3E06.png Scootaloo yawning S3E06.png Scootaloo 'Heh, silly sleep' S3E06.png|Silly sleep! Rainbow putting earplugs on her ears S3E06.png Rainbow 'but this pony needs her shut-eye' S3E06.png Rainbow goes to sleep S3E06.png|Rainbow doesn't think sleep's so silly. Scootaloo sees the others asleep S3E06.png Scootaloo 'this is so unfair' S3E06.png Scootaloo yawning 2 S3E06.png Scootaloo 'I'm falling asleep' S3E06.png|There's no escaping sleep. Scootaloo falls asleep S3E06.png|Especially when you've been delibrately deprived. The Headless Horse Scootaloo sleeping S3E6.png Scootaloo walking in the woods S3E6.png Scootaloo scared again S3E6.png Scootaloo in leaves S3E6.png Scootaloo seeing she's trapped S3E6.png|Scootaloo sees that she's trapped. Scootaloo getting cornered S3E6.png|Cornered by the headless horse. The Headless Horse on a hill S3E6.png Headless shadow S3E6.png Headless Horse galloping closer S3E6.png Scootaloo's eyes S3E6.png Headless Horse S3E6.png|Gasp! The Headless Horse! It's all over! Scootaloo cornered by the Headless Horse S3E6.png Headless mare with Luna on the moon in background S3E6.png|The Mare in the Moon is back. Scootaloo cute ear perk S3E6.png|A cute ear perk. Headless Horse getting vaporized S3E6.png Luna's shadow S3E6.png|Exit light, Enter night Luna talking S3E6.png Luna talking nod S3E6.png Luna S3E6.png|Luna, Princess of the Night (and dreams, apparently). Scootaloo talking to Luna S3E6.png Scootaloo be in Canterlot S3E6.png|"Shouldn't you be in Canterlot?" LunaPonits S3E6.png Princess Luna of the night S3E6.png|"I am the Princess of the Night." Princess Luna into your dreams S3E6.png Scootaloo oh yeah S3E6.png|"Oh yeah." Scootaloo and Luna S3E6.png Scootaloo poking Luna S3E6.png|The reality around me is not real. Lunawarbled S3E6.png LunaspeakingtoScoot S3E6.png Scootaloo the headless horse S3E6.png|"The headless horse?" Princess Luna hmm S3E6.png|"Hmmm." Princess Luna what frightens you S3E6.png|"Really what frightens you the most?" Scootaloo thinking realistically S3E6.png|Be realistic Scootalioo. Scootaloo I'm afraid S3E6.png|"I'm afraid Rainbow Dash." Scootaloo she thinks I am S3E6.png|"I'm not as tough as she thinks I am." Princess Luna everypony has fears S3E6.png|"Everypony has fears, Scootaloo." Scootaloo wide eyed cuteness S3E6.png|Those cute wide eyes. Scootaloo taking in wisdom S3E6.png|Absorbing Princess Luna's wisedom. Princess Luna nightmares will continue S3E6.png|"The nightmares will continue." Scootaloo second thoughts S3E6.png|Second thoughts. Princess Luna she's waking up S3E6.png|Scootaloo is waking up. Luna in the Rock S3E6.png Luna flying away S3E6.png|Remember to face your fears, Scootaloo. I'll be in your heart. Luna leaves S3E6.png Luna in the moon S3E6.png Telling the truth Scootaloo Princess Luna! S3E6.png|"PRINCESS LUNA?" Scootaloo awake in cave S3E6.png Scootaloo relieved S3E6.png|Gotta stay awake. Scootaloo jumpscare S3E6.png Scootaloo turning back S3E6.png Scootaloo headless horse S3E6.png|"But the headless horse isn't!" Scootaloo ear perk S3E6.png|Why is the simple act of perking ears so cute with these ponies? Scootaloo frightened S3E6.png|Frightened! Scootaloo safety first! S3E6.png|Safety first! Rainbow Dash Snoring Loud S3E6.png|Rainbow doesn't want to hear you. Scootaloo without a head S3E6.png|"So it's a horse without a head." Scootaloo have a mouth S3E6.png|"Which means it doesn't have a mouth." Scootaloo scootering S3E6.png|How does it whinny then? Never mind Scootaloo swatting debris S3E6.png|Move debris! Scootaloo calm herself S3E6.png|Calm yourself Scootaloo. Scootaloo tired smile S3E6.png Scootaloo in the woods S3E6.png Scootaloo taking a tumble S3E6.png|Taking a tumble. Scootaloo faceplant S3E6.png Scootaloo falling S3E6.png Scootaloo my scooter S3E6.png|My scooter! Scootaloo cute face S3E6.png|That cute face. Scootaloo hanging on to branch S3E6.png|Help, anypony! Scootaloo about to cry S3E6.png|Keep holding on. Scootaloo oh not good S3E6.png|Oh, this is not good. Scootaloo in the river S3E6.png|I'm so tired. Rainbow Dash saves Scootaloo S3E6.png|Flight of the Rainbow. Rainbow Dash saves Scootaloo S03E06.png|Rainbow Dash to the rescue. Scootaloo tearing up S3E06.png|D'aww, look at that face. Princess Luna face your fears 1 S3E6.png Rainbow Dash looking around S3E06.png|Sure that really nopony overhears my secret? Rainbow Dash smiling S3E6.png|Come here Scoots, let me tell you something. Scootaloo 'mhm' S03E06.png|That other time I saved a filly from going over a waterfall? I was an ultra-girly earth pony then. Rainbow Dash telling Scootaloo not to get into trouble S3E6.jpg|"Just don't go falling into anymore rivers in the middle of the night." Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo "it's a deal" S03E06.jpg Rainbow Dash takes Scootaloo under her wing S3E06.png|Aww, they hug for the first time! Epilogue Rainbow waterfalls S3E6.png|Arrived at Winsome Falls. Rarity if you insist S3E6.png Rarity happy eyed S3E6.png|Happy eyed Rarity. Rarity trots S3E6.png Rarity joyful laugh S3E6.png|Laugh for joy Rarity. Rarity it is so on S3E6.png|It is so on! Applejack_and_Apple_Bloom_smile_AND_layering_error_S3E6.png Applejack_and_Rarity_take_off_with_Apple_Bloom_and_Sweetie_Belle_S3E6.png Rainbow Dash in front of rainbow S3E6.png|Double Rainbow Rainbow Dash wings spread out S3E6.png|Rainbow looks cool with the way her wings are spread out. scootaloo_is_ready_S3E6.png|I'm ready! Scootaloo_is_flying_S3E6.png|I'm... flying? Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo flying together S3E06.png|I believe I can flyyyyyyy! Scootaloo not you again S3E6.png|Aw man, not you again. Dream Rainbow hugging Scootaloo S3E06.png Luna in Sootaloo's dream S3E06.png|Sneaky princess is sneaky. Luna closeup S3E6.png|Can Luna look any cuter from this angle? Luna winking S3E06.png|The winks have been doubled! Luna smiling S3E06.png Scootaloo smiling S3E06.png|A blink in reply. Promotional Promotional Sleepless in Ponyville sticker from GetGlue.png|GetGlue sticker Promotional poster - telling stories around the campfire S3E6.jpg pl:Bezsenność w Ponyvile/Galeria